You're the one I love to hate Max X Ronnie
by SpitOutSorrows
Summary: Ronnie and Max. Sex scene,we all know they're in love we should just accept this. Never happened...or at least that's what they want us to think!


Max&Ronnie One shot.

Enjoy!

I shoved him against the tour bus kissing him with lust and desperation,his familiar taste filled my mouth as my tongue fought his for dominance.

I wouldn't let him win,this time I was in control.

I pulled away but only for a second,just enough time to open the tour bus door and push him inside,all our band mates were out getting drunk but he'd stayed and I knew this was my chance.

The moment we were inside I reconnected my lips with his tugging at his shirt,as he undid my jeans. Clothes were discarded all over the place.

His lips met my neck and began a cycle of sucking,kissing and biting.

I'd never remembered this being so good,so hot but it was. A feeling of ecstasy surrounded me when I pushed him down into the bunk. Both of us were fully naked by this time,I stared at him in admiration for a few short moments before I began kissing his jaw.

He hissed,impatient and not in the mood to be teased but this time we'd be doing things MY way.

I kissed across his jaw and down his neck sucking and biting making sure that his pale neck will be covered with purple patches by the time tomorrow comes.

He was rubbing against me now,bucking his hips up to grind against my crotch and geez he was making me feel so god damn horny,I was already hard and he was using this to his advantage.

I moved from his neck to his nipples,pinching them with my teeth and swirling my tongue around them.

He moaned like a whore making me smirk against his chest.

I moved further down his chest leaving sloppy kisses all the way down until I got to his hips.

I bit down on one side causing him to moan out my name before proceeding to do the same on the other side,my hand ran down his thigh kissing and nipping at them.

He knew what was coming next and already his cock was leaking. I had him exactly where I wanted him.

Max Green be prepared for the best blow job of your life.

I licked his cock,brushing my tongue over the leaking tip and savouring his salty taste.

He growled,the sound thick with sexual frustration,he wanted this as much as me.

I took him in my mouth and began to deep throat making sure he was getting as much pleasure as possible. His hand gripped my hair and he practically fucked my mouth.

I ran my hand up his smooth chest and this must have been one touch too much because before I knew it he hit climax sending cold doses oof cum shooting down my throat and running down my chin.

He moaned like as if was getting paid for this! Whore.

I wasn't going to stop there though,I was near my climax too and I decided I wanted to use this short amount of time wisely,we didn't know when everyone else would be back.

I grabbed his hips ,positioned myself at his entrance and without warning I thrust into him.

He was tight but that only added to the feeling of ectasy still clinging to every ounce of me.

I set my hips at a steady rythym thrusting in and out until I found those bundle of nerves which make this experience worth the pain.

I had him clawing at my back and pressing sloppy kisses all over my body.

I moaned as I felt him clench around my dick. I couldn't think straight,the moans he let slip pushed me over the edge and I came deep inside of him.

I lay on top of him,my head buried in his shoulder riding out my orgasm.

I pulled out of him and lay down next to him,closing my eyes and focusing on getting my breathing back to normal.

I didn't feel him crawl on top of me until his hand was clenched around my cock and he began jerking me off. The feelings I had were insane,everything was heightened. My orgasm made everything ten times better and this was already pretty fucking good!

As I spilled over his hand he leant down close to me and whispered into my ear

"I fucking love you Radke!"

I grunted and pulled him in for a sloppy but heated kiss.

With that we fell asleep my arms wrapped tightly around his naked body. He was mine and there was no way in hell I was going to let him go again. Not this time.

"I love you too Max."


End file.
